dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovewhisper
"Wow! What is that stuff?" —Dovekit when she sees snow for the first time in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Dovewhisper is a pale silver and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Character Summary Dovewhisper is the daughter of Frostedstar and Swanpool. As a kit, she and her siblings are often visited by their father in the nursery. During her first snowfall, she is the first of her siblings to venture out of the nursery and stare at it in amazement. She is apprenticed to Perchstripe. After the battle with Bone Shred's rogues, Dovewhisper is made a warrior. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Dovekit is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a kit of RiverClan, the daughter of Frostedcloud and Swanpool. Dovepaw is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Perchstripe. Dovewhisper is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 11 Frostedcloud is sitting outside the nursery where Swanpool is kitting, his tail twitching nervously. Maplesky and Otterpelt step out, and Maplesky purrs as he congratulates Frostedcloud on having two daughters and a son. Whitedapple purrs that her brother could use a break from his responsibilities, adding that every father gets excited about his kits. Shadepath sadly says that Dewwhisker loved kits, and if only he were here to see them, noting that Frostedcloud is his younger brother. Whitedapple tells her that she's sure Dewwhisker is watching them from StarClan. - Chapter 12 Iceslide scans the camp and sees no sign of Frostedcloud. He guesses that he is visiting Swanpool and his kits in the nursery, noting that they named them Arctickit, Dovekit, and Risingkit, and Frostedcloud seems to spend every free moment he has with them. - Chapter 13 Iceslide is sitting near the reed bed, watching the snowfall and thinking about Lilynose. Swanpool's kits peer out of the nursery, their eyes wide as they watch the snow. Dovekit says "Wow" and gasps, staring out into the clearing and asking what it is, and Swanpool leans over her and licks her head, purring that it's snow and it comes every leaf bare. After a snowflake falls on Arctickit's nose and he thinks it's attacking him, Dovekit and Risingkit are alarmed, asking him if it's dangerous as he rubs his nose with his paw. Swanpool reassures them and chuckles, telling them not at all and gently nuzzles Arctickit, telling him there's nothing to be afraid of, and it's a bit like rain. The kits relax and slowly go out to dab at the snowflakes, fascinated. As Iceslide watches them, he remembers how Lilynose loved kits and wanted to have some. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, she says that despite the arrival of leaf-bare, the clan is thriving, noting that Swanpool and Frostedcloud have three fine kits in the nursery. - Chapter 26 It's noted that there is some good news in the days since the battle: Arcticblaze, Dovewhisper, and Risingmoon have become warriors. - Chapter 27 The clearing is nearly empty. Dovewhisper is speaking quietly to Darkminnow. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Dovewhisper is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Dovewhisper is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Wow! What is that stuff?" -Dovekit when she sees snow for the first time in "Beyond the River" chapter 13 Gallery Dovewhisper-0.JPG|Dovewhisper's design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters